Clanless Sakura
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Haruno Sakura. the girl who mysteriously appears in Konohagakure no Sato one day, at six years old, has QUITE the secret. so, here it is, from the beginning of her long and bloody journey to where she came from in Kiri, and to where her memories came back
1. Why she's Clanless

**K.L.K- yes, another fic. I have no idea what brought this on, so enjoy it. I own nothing.**

* * *

Tsunade's eyes widened at the person who had killed her own family, who had bathed in the blood of her relatives without remorse, who had sinned like no other before that had been recorded. what was the girl's name who had done this, you may ask?

Haruno Sakura. hieress, and now sole survivor and murderer of the Haruno clan. the girl who now was evil, tainted, impure from her evil deeds and doings.

she had killed her mother without hesitation.

she had killed her father with a evil grin.

she had killed her little brothers and sisters, fifteen to be exact, without so much as a teary eye.

she had killed her grandparents and elders without a bit of remorse.

she had killed her cousins with one fell swoop of her favorite katana.

she had killed the branch members without so much as a glance to thier poor souls.

the pinkette looked over the blonde woman with a cold eye. "you are not worth it." she muttered, and then she dissapeared into thin air and a twirl of cherry blossoms. black cherry blossoms.

she had killed her mother, who had beaten her senseless time and time again.

she had killed her father, who had taken everything she loved from her and placed a cursed seal on her back, it pulsing in searing pain from time to time.

she killed her little brothers and sisters, who had watched her torture with evil grins of their own.

she killed her grandparents and elders, who had done nothing to help the small, defenseless girl.

she had killed her cousins, who had partaken in the beatings and torture every so often.

she had killed the branch members, who had tried to kill her, time and time again, and had tortured her soul beyond repair for some, but to her just a meaningless pain.

Tsunade gasped as she felt the tiny hands of the five-year-old place her hands on her neck, and wipe the memories, and transport her far away from there.

she had killed her clan at five, and was now burying them in unmarked graves on the outskirts of Kirigakure.

she had released herself from the pain and sorrow she had had to endure her whole life.

she had saved herself above her clan.

she had sent those horrid souls from the purer world down to hell, where they belonged.

she had saved Amegakure from thier hatred and fury.

she had saved all the innocent people her family had wanted to kill after her.

she had proved herself stronger than they had been.

what a happy birthday it had been, the pinkette mused as she placed a memory block on herself, so she couldn't remember, and she kicked the last unmarked grave as she dissapeared off to a stream to wash herself up, and dressed herself in less-bloodstained clothes as she hid her Katana in a tree, never to be seen until she saw fit to.

she walked back to her home, and saw the tiny three-year-old she had allowed to live. she was only half-Haruno, after all. but Haruno's could remember thier pasts clearly from age two on, even if only half-Haruno.

"Kill me, little Imouto." she gave a manic grin as she placed a ragged scar on the tiny girl's forearm, and on her shoulderblades in the shape of a kanji that read 'cherry blossom'. "kill me when you are filled with enough hate and are strong enough."

she then dissapeared to a unknown place.

* * *

**K.L.K- here... I dunno where this came from... please review!**


	2. Why is she still alive?

**K.L.K- Chapter two of this fic. here ya go, I own nothing.**

* * *

Sakura glanced emotionlessly at the Hokage, the Kage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden In The Leaves. "may I stay here in this village?" she asked. "my family was killed by rouge ninja....they-" her voice cracked. "they were no match! I hid so I l-lived!" she fell weeping, to the floor.

the Kage looked at her in pity. "yes, you may live here. will you become a shinobi?"

she looked at him with tears running down her face. "H-h-h-h-hai."

he smiled. "then yes, you may live here. go to the small apartments, and you will find a room there."

she nodded. "A-Arigatou, Hokage-sama." with that, she ran out of there. she went to the apartments, and was soon in a one-room apartment that suited her just fine. she knew Academy was tomorrow, the imbissiles here didn't notice her cloaked chakra. idiots.

she had gotten into a hidden village on no more than pity.

she had passed the Hokage's inspection.

she had gotten the Hokage's pity.

she had no remorse for the sins, unknown to herself even.

she was still pure.

she snorted as she looked at all the people outside, they were happy, playing with thier siblings and such. pfft, like she had that privilage. she couldn't remember, but she knew her family was hated by all, even her. she didn't know how she knew it, she just did. she couldn't remember what happened to her family.

Sakura looked to the Village outside her window. she felt different than these people.

She had green eyes.

she had pink hair.

she had paler skin than most.

she was smaller than most.

she held a love for the crimson blood of life.

she had a Inner personality.

she had another thing than her Inner inside her.

she frowned as she fingered a bruise that healed before her eyes. she hated the thing, and it hated her, but they needed each other to survive. they had done many a thing they were not proud of, not at all, but they kept living.

they both wanted to die, which was why they kept living. the pure disdain for each other was all that kept them alive sometimes.

She took out a kunai.

she slashed her wrist deeply.

the crimson splashed onto her legs and the floor.

the wound healed instantly without a scar.

she frowned in discontentment. the blood and pain had been welcome.

she hissed angerly as her head pounded painfully.

she dropped her kunai next to her as she sunk to her knees.

the thing clawed at her mind relentlessly.

she caged the thing back up.

she passed out from the pain.

* * *

**K.L.K- here. please review.**


	3. NINJA Academy, or is it a WUSSY academy?

**K.L.K- here. I don't own anything but this story. this is about Sakura, but it shows the, eh... evil side of her. I will get to her and a real story soon, I promise. and she won't remember things, they'll keep on fading away, but the phantom memories will remain throughout the story. enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura opened her green eyes as she saw the time. she had a half-hour until academy started. she got dressed into a black pair of pants, and a loose black shirt that covered her arms completely, as well as a mask over her face. she didn't want people to look at her yet.

she was convinced she was ugly.

she was actually very pretty.

she had tried to scar herself many a time.

that thing in her didn't let her.

her Inner screamed at her.

she didn't show emotion.

she pulled on her black gear, and grabbed an Onigiri and ate it, then headed to the academy building. she was introduced to the class she would be in until she was eight. she inwardly sneered and fumed. a class of girls. these bitches didn't know how to fight, all they knew was how to scream, cry, and act stupid.

Sakura sighed as she looked over the class, and sat near the back, in the comforting shadows that encased her with thier concealing nature. she loved the shadows, she would stay in them all the time if she could. they concealed her. they hid her from others.

they made her feel safer.

they hid her.

they felt like she did when she was alone.

she liked being alone.

they made others easier to observe.

she liked to observe others, so she could find thier weakness. sometimes thier weakness was simple; they were being weak. her green eyes darkened almost to black when she remembered what her family had called her.

weak.

burden.

stupid.

monster.

abomination.

ugly.

beast.

outcast.

she growled inwardly at herself. the vivid memories assualted her. her mother beating her, her father who's curse seal burned still, her little brothers and sisters and cousins grinning at her, thier green eyes and dark hair flouncing with dark joy, the elders and grandparents, who did nothing, and the little sister she had with two scars... _what scars_? _what_ _sister_?

she gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp pang. right, no thinking about that. she focused on the lesson, and found herself appalled. FLOWERS?! HAIR?! MAKE-UP?! was this a Ninja academy or a wussy academy?! the pinkette was very glad when she noticed the teacher- whoever that was she didn't care- hadn't seen her apprehensive look. ah, how she loved the shadows.

she looked at all the other girls in the room. _'wussy...future whore...future whore... no, future slut...'_ her eyes passed over the front row, drowning out the droning of the teacher on the subject of flower arrangements. she moved her eyes to the second row. _'hm...blond hair, blue eyes... paying attention to the lesson? ah, this will be a fiery but possibly weak kunoichi.'_ she mused, then moved to the next person. _'blue-black short hair, white-purple pupilless eyes, and a fearful expression. has potential, at least.'_ the next one looked to be bored. _'a weapon's mistress.'_ she thought, as she spotted the kunai the girl- who was approximately a year older than the pinkette herself- was playing with underneath the desk. the next one was unimportant, and all the rest of the kunoichi looked a bit weak, to be honest.

she felt bloodlust at them. '_kill the weaklings.'_ the thing ordered.

_'no.'_ she refused. she caged the thing back up before it could claw at her mind again. she locked it deeper in this time though.

she remembered when she was younger.

she had shown emotions.

she had shown fear.

she had shed real tears.

she had been _weak_.

she knew she would become that person once again, but not weak as she was. never weak, not again. the rest of the class stood, and the teacher led them outside. to a field of flowers. she hated sunlight, always had and always would. she hissed as she was exposed to the bright sunlight, and the happy and cheery smiles from everyone made it worse.

she made a small bouquet of white Queen Ann's lace, with yellow wild daffodils, and some purple flowers she had found to be quite pretty, and a few Horse-tail or Cat-tail weeds and some grass at the back made it quite simple, and wild. she wrapped a piece of plain white paper around the simple bundle, and headed to show the teacher.

she eyed it carefully. "Sakura, you must make the colours accent each other, and use more veriaties than this. and are these weeds? and grass? this is a poor excuse for a bouquet." the teacher knocked it out of the girl's hands, and left the plucked and now dying flowers to flutter down to the ground in dissarray.

"alright, then. I would rather be fighting than picking flowers. I'd rather be throwing kunai and shuriken than doing make-up. I would much rather trade justu in a fight than cooridinate my outfits, since all I wear is black. I do not care for this simple thing. I am wondering if this is a ninja academy or a wussy academy." she said, her eyes unafraid and her voice strong.

the woman smiled cruelly at her. "would you rather be in a class with the boys? I think you'd be too weak."

the girl suppressed a flinch and shook from her anger. "yes, I would rather be in a class of boys and I am NOT weak." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"FINE." the woman snarled. "I wouldn't want you in this class anyway!" she stormed off. the girls who had gotten positive mental comments came up to her then.

"hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino." the blonde one smiled.

"h-hello... I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." the one with the odd-ish eyes said.

"Hi! I'm Tenten!" the one with brown hair in two buns greeted.

"hello," Sakura nodded. "I am Haruno Sakura."

in two days' time, she was in the class with the boys, and was enjoying it.

the teacher called on her. "Haruno." he stated. "what do you do if you encounter a enemy nin within the border and he has noticed you and challenges you?"

"I throw a kunai to initiate a return challenge." she stated.

"he catches it and throws it back."

"I catch it and then throw another one that has a genjutsu as well as a exploding tag on it."

"he dispells the genjutsu and then diactivates the tag with water."

"I throw a earth jutsu at him."

"he blocks it with water."

"I use a lightning jutsu to counter it."

"he is behind you."

"I dodge and take out my Katana."

"he breaks your Katana."

"while he is distracted I throw a wave of kunai and shuriken with poison and I make several clones."

"he dodges the wave of shuriken and kunai then destroys the clones."

"I come from beneath him and slice off his legs."

"Kiwiarmi no jutsu."

"I locate him and then 'dissapear' until he makes his move."

"he readies a jutsu..."

"I stab him in the jugular vien, thus ending his life."

he raised an eyebrow. "very good." he noted, and moved on with the lesson.

after Academy let out, she was simply walking out the doors, and back to her home, but a boy stopped her. he was in her class, she vaugely remembered.

he had spiky, cockatoo like hair, and she knew he would be very strong when he was older, but for now he was a innocent little kid.

he started to speak but a deeper voice cut him off first.

* * *

**K.L.K- here. enjoy, and review!**


	4. Sakura meets Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke

**K.L.K- I like this story. I really do. here ya go, fourth chapter.**

* * *

"Sasuke, who is this?" a boy that was older by the pinkette and chicken-butt haired boy asked.

"this is Haruno Sakura! she's in the boy's class because she was too strong for the girl's classes!" he beamed.

"Aa. hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." he bowed slightly.

she bowed back. "hn. I came to this village not more than three days prior, and it is very welcoming." she absently said.

he looked a bit surprised. "hn. where are you from?"

her face screwed up in confusion. "I...I can't remember..." she smiled, hidden by the mask. "but that's okay! I like living here now!" she grinned but it was hidden by the mask, as she snickered. of course she remembered she had lived in Kirigakure. she couldn't remember why though, and was more than content to stay in Konoha.

he looked at her for a moment longer than a minute, and he then looked at Sasuke. "were you going to ask her to come to the district?"

the boy nodded. "hai, hai! she's REALLY strong, Nii-san! plus she's smarter than even the Teacher! she pointed out a misspelling and a wrong fact in the textbooks we read from!"

Itachi looked at her. "so, you're a genius?"

she smirked. "Iie. I'm just very observant, and I sometimes have a forgetful stage, but I work past it. I'm not worthy of that over-used title."

he nodded. "too true. anyone who has a slightly over-the-average talent in something gets to be called a genius, whilst others that truly deserve it do not ever get graced with it's presence."

she nodded. "hn, just like the snow country has no spring, or a loving family has no blood-bathed wars."

Sasuke looked in-between the two. "huh?" oh, yes. quite literarily put, Uchiha.

they looked at him. "Well, I accept and appreciate the invitation, since I have no family to go to." she gave a faint, but hidden, smile.

"okay." the elder Uchiha said. "but will you let us see your face once there?"

she looked over his face, finding no deciet, and saw Sasuke's chibi pout, and sighed. "fine. I...I do not like people looking at me, though." they then went to the Uchiha district, a babbling Sasuke and the other two holding quiet conversation.

they got there, and she had two pairs of obsidian eyes staring at her in anticipation. she raised an eyebrow before she slowly pulled the mask down her features to rest on her neck.

"WOW!" Sasuke yelled as he mini-glomped her. "you're REALLY pretty!"

she smiled at him and patted him on the head, ruffling his hair. "there are prettier girls than me, Sasuke."

he frowned. "no there isn't, Sakura-nee-chan!" he grinned as he hugged her tightly.

her eyes widened a bit. 'Sakura-nee-chan?' she thought, bewildered and stunned. "of course there is." she smiled, regaining her composure.

"that's impossible!" the little boy protested.

she gave a grin. "nothing's impossible, Sasuke. believe me, nothing's impossible."

he gave a confused look. "okay!" he grinned. he began dragging the stoic rosette to meet... someone. "you have to meet Okaasan!"

she felt a small pang of fear. fear? no, something else, probably. "hn..." she grunted. "may I walk, or will my arm have to endure being pulled out of it's socket by such a strong little boy?"

he pouted. "I'm your age."

she grinned lightly at him. "ah, that you are, but I know strength when I see it. you will be a strong shinobi one day, strong enough so that I hope I do not cross you."

Itachi looked on. _'how can a...girl... this age be so wise? so...so...so perceptive?!'_

she looked back to the older boy. "Itachi, will you please introduce me to your mother? little Sasuke here is pulling my arm clear from it's socket and is too busy jabbering at the moment to successfully do just that."

he nodded. "Hai."

they walked into the kitchen, and there was a kind woman that had black hair and black eyes. Sasuke pulled Sakura over to her. "Kaasan Kaasan! I have a friend!"

she smiled as she looked over the girl. "she's very cute, Sasuke."

"yeah!" he nodded. "she's REALLY pretty but she said that there are girl's that are prettier than her! is that true?"

Sakura smiled faintly and nodded. "Hai, Sasuke. take your mother for instance." the aforementioned woman blushed a bit. "she has a very feminine beauty, the black hair and eyes contrast with her pale skin, and her kind smile and motherly arua make her very pretty."

he looked at his mother, and then nodded to the girl. "Hai! I never thought of it that way! what about your Kaasan?"

she blanked for a moment. "I...I can't remember, Sasuke. all I know is that she had green eyes, like mine."

he faltered, but brightened. "then she must have been as pretty as you!"

she chuckled. "yes, well, may I speak to your mother without your strength ripping out my arm?"

he thought, then laughed and nodded. "I'll be in the living room!" he called as he ran out of the kitchen.

the pinkette turned to the woman. "Gomen-nasai for intruding, miss. little Sasuke asked me to come, I hope that's quite alright?"

the woman, needless to say, was stunned at how well the young girl spoke, and her politeness. "Hai, it's fine. Sasuke is a nice young boy, ne?"

Sakura nodded. "Hai. I know him from class."

she was taken off-gaurd once again. "shouldn't you be in the girl's classes?"

the rosette shook her head. "yeah, I should be. however, the classes are of no importance to me, and I asked to be put into the boys' classes, where they actually learn the skills of a shinobi."

the woman nodded. she opened her mouth and laughed. "I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Uchiha Mikoto. my husband is Uchiha Fugaku, the leader of the Uchiha clan."

the small girl brightened. "oh! I'm Haruno Sakura, glad to meet you, Mikoto-san."

the woman turned and stirred a pot of some kind of soup on the stove. "where's your parents?"

the girl flinched minutely. "umm....I have no parents. I can't remember exactly what happened, but there were some rouge ninja... and I hid....but I got hit in the head when they took off, and I have amnesia."

the woman gasped, then turned and hugged the small girl tightly. "oh...I'm...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

the little girl, once free of the female Uchiha's clutches, shrugged. "It's fine. I can't remember them, or where I lived, I just remember those rouge nin..."she fake-shuddered. of course, there were no missing-nin or rouge ninja. she mentally clapped herself on the back at her great lying skills. of course, earning a snicker from Inner, and then a evil snarling sound from the other thing.

she smiled at the woman. the woman smiled back. "who do you live with?" she asked the small girl.

the rosette kept on smiling. "nobody."

the woman turned towward her. "oh!" she waggled her finger in the young pinkette's direction. "no, no, no! this simply will not do! you need someone to take care of you! why don't you move in?" she suggested, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"no, no! I can't impose on you as such! I've barely known you for twenty minutes!" she waved her hands wildly in front of her.

"no, no! I insist, Sakura-chan! you need someone to take care of you, kunoichi or not." the woman's eyes softened. "please? Fugaku will let you stay here, if you train with Sasuke and Itachi and keep them from getting in trouble. please, Sakura-chan?"

she girl sighed. she knew the woman wouldn't give up. "Mikoto-san... give it a week, please? If I want to move in by then, I will, alright?" the girl pleaded, and the woman sighed.

"alright." the female Uchiha smiled. "but you probably won't like living alone. I never did." the woman shook her head, and Sakura smiled.

"okay, Mikoto-san." the girl replied.

the woman smiled a bit softly at that. "please call me Mikoto-chan, Sakura-chan." she asked softly.

the girl shook her head. "No...I'm not worthy to do such a thing, Mikoto-san. maybe in time, I will."

* * *

**K.L.K- well...that was...interesting. I'll continue this, and you'll be able to see Sakura start to experiance emotions once again. she and Itachi WILL get close, as in friendship, but it might continue on from there. Sasuke's just gonna love her like an older sis, because she is more mature, obviously...**

**Sakura- it IS interesting...huh...more and more of her memory is just fading away about it, isn't it?**

**K.L.K- Hai. and even though the ghostly images and events remain as scrapped memories, it doesn't mean they won't go away.**

**Sakura- Ah. I see. what about that 'thing' in me? I wanna know!**

**K.L.K- no, Saku-chan. the readers will find out whenever you do.**

**Sakura- damn it.**

**K.L.K- yuuuuup. so....please Review!**


	5. Sakura moves in!

**K.L.K- alright, the fifth chapter. I think you'll all like this chapter, because it shows wether or not Saku-chan will move in with Mikoto and the Uchiha.**

**Mikoto- (squeals) yay! I always wanted to take care of a little girl!!!**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) eh, Mikoto-san? she might not move in, ya know. she may stay in her little apartment...all aloooone...**

**Mikoto- (face down-trodden) nooo! (chibi-tears)**

**K.L.K- (double sweatdrop) ehh...uhh....ANYWHO, this is gonna be aa bit wierd, all of my readers! thank you, for those of you who reviewed this, and this is dedicated for all who reviewed!...(grumbles) even those of you who didn't review. and thanks, Airpeeps! I appreciate your review, and I know, ItaSaku would be great...but it probably will only be plationic between the two, alright? alright. well, time to get this show on the road.**

* * *

beep beep beep BEEP beep beep beep BEE-!

"nngh..." Sakura's hand flew out to shut off the alarm clock, accidentally knocking it off of it's balance. it hit the floor with a loud bang and a slight crunching noise.

she stared at it for a few moments, and then sighed. wherever she put her alarm clock, it always took some abuse from her in the mornings. it somehow survived and beeped on, with a small chunk of the outer casing having broken off. she got up, from her warm, somewhat comfortable bed, and shut off the pathetically beeping contraption, setting it back upon the low table she had set it upon.

she yawned as she stumbled over to her tiny kitchenette, as she took some onigiri out of her refridgorator, and then chewed them as she looked for something to drink.

she blinked.

"why is it _always_ milk?" she grumbled, then took the carton from the small fridge, gulping down the rest of it after a quick sniff to make sure it wasn't expired. she hopped into her shower after she had finished eating, and scrubbed her small body and her short pink hair, feeling more relaxed as the somewhat warm water coursed over her skin, waking her fully. she turned off the water after washing the suds from her skin and hair, and she used a little chakra to dry herself off in a matter of seconds.

she dressed in her usual black pants that she tucked into her black sandals, and then she pulled her long-sleeved shirt on as she pulled up the mask she usually wore up over her nose. she combed through her hair with her fingers, and then she attacked her shuriken pouch and kunai holster in thier usual spots before tying her hair back into a small tail once again.

the Haruno looked into the mirror and smiled to herself. but then her face lost the smile. she was very lonely in this little apartment, and the loneliness hurt her heart deeply, although she didn't show it. she spent her afternoons at the Uchiha's main household, playing with Sasuke and training with Itachi. Mikoto chatted with her, and she'd had supper with the family once or twice. Fugaku showed a slight dislike of her, but even he did not downright hate her. Itachi approached her with a slight respect, and Sasuke looked up to her as if she was a elder sibling, even though she was his age.

she sighed, as today was the one-week mark, the day when she would have to decide to move in with the Uchiha; on Mikoto's suggestion and clear want, or to stay in this tiny little apartment, all alone with only Inner to talk to...

she felt a slight family-bond with the head family of the Uchiha, and the other Uchiha didn't mind the girl one bit, impressed by her speech and manners. they were a bit puzzled on whether or not the girl was trustworthy, and her hair colour, but they payed it no heed.

she silently nodded to herself; she had made her choice, and Mikoto would be very pleased.

she walked out and informed the landlord that she would no longer be staying there after that night, and he tried to give her her months' refund, but she shook her head.

"keep it." she spoke softly. "fix some of the apartments up, get a new water-heater, or just keep it for your own use. I do not mind. I will pick up my belongings in the afternoon, at about four."

he nodded. "thank you, Miss Haruno."

she gave a short nod. "no problem at all to me, Sir." and with that, she walked away and went to academy. it was a boring day, and she sighed; this was a bit annoying. she wanted to be able to go tell Mikoto-san she had decided to stay.

she watched interestedly as a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes tripped down the stairs to the desks. he stopped right where she sat, and she got up to help him up. she held out her hand, and cocked an eyebrow when the boy just stared at her with a shocked expression.

"well?" she asked flatly. "are you going to take my hand to help you up _or_ stay down there and stare at me all day?"

he twitched and then gingerly took her hand and she pulled him was free period, so they would be able to talk. no boy had dared to sit by the pinkette, so he took the seat.

"my name is Haruno Sakura. may I know yours?" she asked politely as the minutes ticked by silently between the two.

he nodded. "my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he smiled.

she smiled, her eye crinkling. "well, Naruto-san, I am very pleased to meet you! you seem like a nice young boy." she complimented him.

he looked at her wierdly. "what do you mean, 'young'? I'm the same age as you!"

she shrugged. "eh, I usually refer to people my age as young, because I usually act and feel a few years older. even though Uchiha Sasuke is our age, he refers to me as his older sister." she quirked her eyebrow. "I apologize if you find it as odd, but I have always done this. gomen-nasai."

he rubbed the back of his head. "huh. why do you talk so _fancy_, 'tebayo?" his head tilted with confusion.

she shrugged. "I guess I just learned to that way."

after a few more minutes of chatting, which somehow got centered around ramen noodles, the free period was up and classtime soon came into effect once more.

a few hours after that- and the teacher being harder on the pinkette because she was the only girl- academy finally ended for the day, and the bell rang. Sasuke walked by Sakura's side as she walked out of the school, chattering on about random things that passed through his mind.

she smiled her eye-crinkling smile at Itachi when he guestered at them to come over to where he was, and they walked to the Uchiha compound with Sasuke on Itachi's back, and they soon got there.

Mikoto was waiting outside for them at the head Uchiha's household, and she immidiately whisked Sakura away to the kitchen.

"so, what have you decided?" she asked the small girl as her eyes shimmered hopefully.

the girl yanked her troublesome mask down, and smiled. "I don't like living alone... I want to live here, if I am permitted to do so?" she asked as politely as ever, and Mikoto grabbed her into an enormous hug, swinging her around a few times before placing the small girl down.

"that's great! I already have your room ready! oh, so you want to pick up your things now from your apartment, or..." she trailed off, as Sakura had a baffled expression on her face. "what?"

the little girl shook her head. "nothing, nothing... just a... emotion I've never felt before." the little girl felt warmth blooming throughout her body, and felt pleasantly light-headed. "it's nothing." she waved off the woman's concern. "that's a great idea, Mikoto-san. I've already told the landlord of the apartment I live in that I will be moving out, and it's around the time I told him to pick up my belongings."

Mikoto smiled. "I'll come with you, you will possibly need help." the black-haired and eyed woman pleaded with her eyes, and Sakura sighed, then nodded.

as soon as they stepped outside, the little girl pulled up her mask. Mikoto raised her eyebrow, but didn't ask. she'd learned in the past week that she and her family was very lucky, because Sakura didn't show her face to just anyone. she didn't trust them. and Mikoto didn't exactly blame her, since many of the villagers glared at her, and gossiped about the pinkette behind her turned back.

she walked with the pinkette through the streets, and followed her to an apartment. she blinked. spidery cracks ran through the wall's plain white paint, the floor was rickety and she was a bit afraid to step too hard on it, the refridorator was yellowed with age and the top caked with dust, and the shower was a old model that looked like it was about to fall apart. and not to mention the place was extremely tiny, and a smashed-up alarm clock was on the floor next to the tatami-mat bed.

she then looked to where Sakura was tossing the food in the refridgorator- which wasn't that much actually- and then went over to her bag, with all of her clothes in it. she packed up the alarm clock, and then packed up her wallet, then put the napsack on her back. "I'm finished." she toned happily.

Mikoto blinked. "is that all you have?" she asked, aghast.

the little girl nodded. "Hai, it's all I brought."

the woman shook her head. "then we'll have to go shopping! a nice girl like you needs to have at least some different clothing types to wear!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "okay, Mikoto-san." she nodded.

the woman squealed, and then the two left the apartment building and they kept on walking. they soon arrived back at the house, and they entered the Uchiha main house. Sasuke and Itachi stoppedin thier tracks to the kitchen when they saw Sakura with her napsack.

"Kaasan...why does Sakura-Onee-chan have her napsack?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "is she leaving Konoha like she leaved Mist?!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "it's 'left' not 'leaved' Ototou." he monotoned.

Sakura shook her head. "no, Sasuke-chan, I'm not leaving."

Fugaku came walking up behind Mikoto, and Mikoto smiled.

"Sakura-chan is going to move in with us, boys!" the woman smiled, and Fugaku nodded.

"Hai. your mother wanted Sakura-san to live here because she wants to take care of her." the main Uchiha nodded.

Mikoto smiled. "so she'll live here in the house, and she will go to Academy and train with you guys."

Sakura nodded. "Hai. Living alone at my age has quite a few downsides." she shrugged. "cleaning, cooking..." she grumbled this part. "watching the floor to make sure I didn't fall through it..."

Mikoto guestered to Sakura to a sliding door. "come on! I want you to see you room, Sakura-chan!" and so she started to lead Sakura to her room, which was through several hallways.

soon they were standing in a room, with dark green walls and a western-styled bed, with a new alarm clock on the nightstand, and the large closet had enough room as about half of Sakura's apartment before. the desk was very large and had a black light on it for studying after hours, and a supply of scrolls was at hand. the bed had a light green comforter on it with leaves, and the pillows had dark green covers.

there was a door off to the side, and it revealed a shower and a toilet in a white-tiled room, everything shiny and sparkling. there was a new toothbrush in a cup by the sink, and a tube of toothpaste was sat next to it. Sakura looked around in awe, and then Mikoto beckoned her over to the work-table.

"Sakura-chan, if you want to make your own family crest to put on your clothing, you can since... you're the last of your clan, and you probably don't remember it much." she looked a little guilty at bringing it up, but the pinkette waved it off.

"it's alright, Mikoto-san. and I have a pretty good idea of how I want it to look." Sakura hopped up onto the chair, and picked up a pencil.

Mikoto then left, to give her some privacy.

Sakura re-drew it over, and over. she wanted it to symbolize pureness, well-rounded manners and skills, and an open mind. she was on her tenth sheet of sketch paper, when her eyes lit up with excitement. she reached out with her chakra to find Mikoto's gentle, motherly chakra, and she soon found it in the living room. she picked up a sheet of paper, and she walked at her strolling pace to the living area.

she went straight over to where Mikoto was sitting on the couch with Fugaku. "Mikoto-san, I finished it." she said politely, and she handed the Uchiha woman the paper.

the woman looked it over. "it's so simple...yet unique. what does it stand for, Sakura-chan?" she asked interestedly.

the rosette sighed. "I can't remember much, but I do have a inkling that my family wasn't liked by the rest of Kiri- and for good reason. I don't even think I liked them all that much. Since I want to re-make the clan to be better, I made the symbol to signify pureness, well-rounded skills and manners, and an open mind. I want these things to be the standards of the clan, whenever I build it, and so I want the symbol to show it."

the symbol was a plain white circle, that signified all of the qualities Sakura wanted for her clan, when she would rebuild it.

* * *

**K.L.K- so how was that?**

**Mikoto- YAY she moved in!**

**K.L.K- yuuuup! Fugaku clearly doesn't care... Mikoto's really happy, obviously. Itachi and Sasuke are just kinda stunned at the moment, and Sakura's just glad she isn't so alone anymore.**

**Mikoto- (smiles and sunshine)**

**K.L.K O.o oookay. and so ends the fifth chapter of 'Clanless Sakura'! please review for a triple-chunk chocolate brownie, baked by me!**


	6. Clothes Shopping! Ooh, Katana! and books

**K.L.K- this is So, so terribly overdue. Gomen-nasai, minna-san. I apologize for my procrastinating ways, and I really do need to update one thing until it's finished, but my mind is far too scatter-brained and sleep-deprived to do as such.**

**Sakura- the fic?**

**K.L.K- Oh...Right... I can't sleep...and State Testing, otherwise the dreaded and tedious OATs are tomorrow. (grimaces) at least I get a two-hour delay on both thursday and tuesday... so expect SOME updates, at least...**

**Mikoto- YAYYY CLOTHES SHOPPING! (gives might-guy pose)**

**K.L.K- (TWITCH) please... refrain from doing so, Mikoto-san... and to any reader who likes her to be any other way, I'm sorry, but if I'm correct she was seen only once or twice in the anime or manga, ne, ne? so it doesn't matter. I don't own Naruto. here's the sixth chapter! and so we're clear, she's from Mist, even when the first chapter says "Amegakure", alrighty then? It was an error in my typing, and I apologize.**

* * *

Sakura groaned. It was saturday. 'Who in the hell decided to set my alarm?' she wondered, then peeked out from beneath her arm, which was flung across her face.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Mikoto chirped as she came in. Sakura sat up, revealing mussed hair and a black loose tee-shirt as her nightgown. the girl yawned, and the mother Uchiha had to stunt the urge to glomp her, screaming 'Kawaii!'. That would wake up the slumbering boys.

Sakura yawned again, showing her slightly fangish teeth, the little canines glinting in the light streaming in from the window. "What time is it?" she asked, eyes blurred, as she wiped the sleep from them.

"It's about ten, Sakura-chan! It's time to go clothes shopping, remember?" the woman smiled, already dressed and ready to go.

the rosette kunoichi-in-training nodded, then hopped out of the overly large bed, onto the wooden floor. she went over to the small closet and took out an outfit- one of the few she had- from the closet's hanger, and then padded softly to the bathroom, shutting the door but coming out minutes later, awake, dressed, and ready for the day to begin.

she smiled up at the woman, who smiled back. "So, what are you planning on looking for, Mikoto-san?" she asked interestedly, as they went down to the kitchen to have thier small breakfast with the boys before they went shopping.

"Well, you need alot of everyday clothes...some not in black, because all girls need some colour, ne?" the small girl nodded reluctantly. "Then we'll get you a thinner mask, because you look like you're trying to breathe through cardboard, and that must be hard to get used to," the small Haruno looked relieved. "some formal kimonos, some yukatas, accessories, some kunoichi gear, some nessecities, and how about a swimsuit or some really tough training clothes?" she asked, and then the small girl suddenly gave her leg an enourmous hug. it stunned the woman, but the small girl let go quickly.

"Arigatou Mikoto-san. I appreciate all you have done and are doing for me, and I feel...that same emotion I did the other day..." her eyes misted over a bit, and she seemed to withdraw into herself.

"what does it feel like, Sakura-chan?" the woman asked, and the tiny girl looked slightly stunned.

"Well..." she started slowly. "It's warm. It blossoms through my body... my head is light, but pleasantly so. I feel...as if nothing could ever go wrong in the world at that moment..." her voice was so quiet, Mikoto had to strain to hear it.

"Sakura-chan," laughter bubbled up. "That's happiness! haven't you felt it before?"

she shook her head. "No...I don't believe I have..."

the woman stopped, and looked sad. "Sakura-chan..." she sighed. "I will always do my best to keep you happy, no matter what." she gave a bright smile, and Sakura's breath hitched in her tiny throat.

'Why...why do all of this for me...?' she inwardly murmured incredilously. "Mikoto-san..." she spoke softly, her eyes shiny, but she held back that foreign feeling, and saved it to prod and poke through later. "Arigatou Gazimasu." she bowed slightly.

Mikoto's smile turned into a smaller, sweeter one. "Let's go get the boy's breakfast before they burn the kitchen down trying to cook thier own, ne?"

Sakura readily agreed. they through the kitchen doors, to see a sleepy Sasuke, an indifferent Fugaku, and Itachi was sitting there, looking slightly disoriented. Of course he was probably tired and still confused why the little girl had chosen to live there. He probably also didn't mind the intelligent, willing conversation, but he was still curious-looking.

She silently helped Mikoto with the breakfast of western-styled pancakes and bacon, with scrambled eggs on the side. They served it, and as soon as Sakura sat down silently, Fugaku was watching her silently. it didn't unnerve her- she was far too used to the stares, so she looked back briefly, holding his obsidian gaze for a few seconds, before bowing her head in a sign of respect. his eyebrow raised in slight surprise, and everyone else was oblivious to the exchange between the two.

the rosette girl turned her green-eyed gaze to Itachi and then back down to her plate, eating her food just as quietly as she had been since she stepped foot inside the kitchen. no wonder the Uchiha didn't mind her any. she finished her food, and she looked to the female head of the clan. "Mikoto-san, may I be excused to rinse off my plate?"

the woman nodded. "Hai, you may, Sakura-chan."

she left the kitchen, and then quickly washed the white glass plate clean. she placed it in the drying rack, and then wandered out into the dining area again, to see the rest of them go into the kitchen to wash thiers as well. she stood there, twiddling with her thumbs for a few minutes, then Mikoto came out with a purse slung over her shoulder, her light lavender kimono-like garment in pristine condition.

that observation only made her look to her worn black clothing, with it's tiny rips and tears along with the fabric being old but not faded. her sandals looked a little dusty and worn too, as they stepped outside, and she knew that on a pleasantly warm day like this, she'd be struggling to breathe in her mask, but she refused to let the villagers see her face. she was young, not stupid. she knew what they said behind her back, with her slightly-better-then-normal trained hearing.

they said nasty, nasty things about her...and a boy named 'Naruto'. the poor boy. She knew him from the Academy class she was in, and he seemed a little...familiar to her. like they had something in common, more so than just simplistic things. things that ran deeper than just coicidential events linked the two in a way that would allow a deep bond. the rosette ran her hand through her hair, then paused enough to see Naruto running away in an alleyway, being chased by three grown men. she hesitated at first, but then tugged slightly on Mikoto's Kimono skirt. the woman looked to her.

"Mikoto-san, may I go somewhere? I just remembered while I lived alone I left a special kunai of mine at a training field. it's not too far away from here, so you can start looking without me." the green eyes cooly pleaded, and the woman nodded. she knew the girl was strong. "Be careful, Sakura-chan."

the girl nodded. "Hai, Mikoto-san." she then waved as she ran off, down the alleyway which Mikoto thought was another street.

the men were beating up Naruto, and she growled as she cracked her knuckles behind them. they turned.

"Oi! look, iiish a little giiirl!" one said, voice slurred. Sakura was disgusted beyond belief at the overwhelming odor of alchohol- Sake most likely- on his breath, the smell going straight through her mask. her eyes narrowed as they laughed at the man's comment.

"Go playy wihhhth dolls, little giiiirl!" one grinned at her, his yellow teeth making her stomach want to upchuck the breakfast she'd had. "yooou don't waaahant this mooonsterrr around yooou." he pointed clumsily to Naruto, who's beaten and bruised face looked pitifully at hers, his blue eye that wasn't swelling was pleading with her to leave, run, go away from these men. she shook her head slightly.

"Listen you drunkard imbiciles!" she said commandingly. they looked confused at her. "If you do not abandon the abuse of this poor child, I will be forced to either kill you, detain you and report you to authorities, or make sure you can't ever have children." she gave a crooked, wild grin she was sure showed through the slightly damp mask. not to mention it showed in her green eyes. "So, which is it?"

one man lunged for her, and she quickly kicked upwards, into his chin. In his drunken stupor, he didn't feel the pain so he came right back, and then she gave a punch in the jaw, then sent a foot flying up, straight into his groin. she kicked him in the stomach once as he fell down, and he spit up blood, then she sidestepped his projectile of vomit, due to the amount of liquid he expelled, he had only had alchohol in his stomach. she shook her head. these people were idiots.

she turned her head sharply at the other two, and her eyes had a slight cattish slit in them. "anyone else want to try it?" she asked boredly, and then the other two took a look at thier writhing friend- she'd accidentally pushed him down on a broken glass bottle- and then they took off running.

"STUPID DEMON GIRL!" one shouted back at her, and she shook her head. She then padded over to Naruto and helped him up.

"Daijobou, Naruto-san?" she asked calmly, as she held a glowing green hand up to his injuries, reducing the swelling and healing the cuts and contusions halfway, enough so they were closed and had much less chance of infection.

he gave a bright smile to her, and she nearly took a step back. Nobody had smiled at her like that except Mikoto-san. he gave a thumbs-up. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan!" he grinned then, ignoring the pounding sensation on his swollen eye. he'd had them before, after all.

she gave a short nod. "I am shopping with Mikoto-san, Naruto-san. I want you to go home and rest, let your injuries heal, alright?" he gave a nod.

"thanks for saving me." he smiled, but then it dimmed. "Why did they call you a demon girl, 'teybayo?"

she shook her head. she'd let those cattish slits by in her anger to terrify those idiotic drunkards. "It was simply nothing, Naruto-san. Nothing at all." she retorted quietly, and he nodded, then scampered off to his apartment.

she returned to Mikoto, with a kunai in her hand with a blue handle on it. marked that way because it was one she'd brought with her. she smiled faintly under the mask, which the Uchiha woman caught. "Found it. it was in the tree I accidentally left it in."

the woman nodded, and it turned out she'd already gotten the girl some essentials for a kunoichi in training, and the bathing suit- a simple black tankini model- and a new pair of shinobi sandals was taken care of. they travelled to the next store, a clothing store. a clerk with a fake-ish face tried to get them to buy ugly civillian clothing, but they refused the offer gently and then went to the young kunoichi section of the store.

they picked out a LOT of the same things- but in different colours. they got Sakura some more masks- this time thinner but also some ones like she had on- a few sleeveless loose shirts, like the longsleeved one she had on without the sleeves, but they got mostly black, some blue and the rest were a rainbow of reds, all the way from the darkest crimson, to the lightest one Mikoto thought looked good on her.

they also got some thin-strapped tops, about three or four belly-baring tighter shirts with a zipper, quite a bit of mesh to wear under her clothing, undershirts, bandages, a new set of kunai and shuriken, a katana- Fugaku had wanted her to train with one, for some reason- a napsack fit for a survival excersice lasting more than a week, and then they went to the bottom's section.

Mikoto got her quite a bit of black pants- knowing that she was more comfortable in them- and then got some silverish chains that could be used as both weapons and a tough fashion statement. she got her three pairs of tan pants- one short, long, and then mid-length, all of them baggy, then got her alot of skintight spandex shorts- almost all black, but a few different colours made it into the growing pile of clothing in thier cart- and then she got her some buckling skirts, all at different lengths. she got her a winter cloak, and then a regular one that would work for any day she wanted to go out for a long time in either rain or just without being recognized- and then she looked at the tiny girl.

"Sakura-chan, have you ever worn makeup before?" her eyes glimmered.

"U-uh... no...why...?" Sakura stepped back slightly, knowing Mikoto's mind worked in mysterious ways.

"Well, how about some eyeliner? and you'll need some lipgloss...possibly some waterproof mascara...?" she got the cosmetics, and Sakura just raised a rosette eyebrow. whatever those things were, she was sure she'd be worried about them soon enough.

"Sakura-chan, Fugaku says it's alright if you get your ears pierced." Mikoto smiled, then guestured to the counter.

the pinkette thought for a minute, then nodded. she'd always wanted them- she felt this in her mind- but she probably wasn't allowed before.

she sat there while the lady loaded the black-and-silver stud in the gun, and then pressed it to her ear. she heard a slight whoosh, but blinked.

"did you do it?"

the two sweatdropped. this was supposed to be painful. the woman did the other ear, and then Mikoto paid for the ear piercings while the lady gave Sakura instructions to take care of her ears. along with a solution to clean them, and a sheet of the instructons for the solution.

they were soon finished, and paid for the heap of clothing, when Itachi came walking down the street, with Sasuke at his side."Okaasan." he called out, then took the more weighty bag from the woman, and the largest from the Haruno. "Otousan said to come help you." he responded to her silently questioning gaze.

they went into the bookstore- to get the little girl some books for her shelf in the large closet area for books- and she immidiately went to the Shinobi section.

"pick out whatever you want, Sakura-chan! it's a huge sale today!" Mikoto called to her, whilst the rosette nodded.

she got a large armload from the shinobi section, all about the jutsu types, ninjutsu genjutsu and taijutsu, and even a bit about forbidden techniques. she took a large tome called "The Shinobi Code" and a few more with more than enough knowledge in them that a chunin wouldn't know- or have to know- it.

while she was browsing, the woman sighed. "She's a born shinobi like you, Itachi." she watched the girl. "She loves training, and going to the academy. she's in the boy's classes and she doesn't mind it any! not to mention she came all the way from Rain, without collapsing once she got here! and at this age, too... I'm worried for her, almost. She has a great spirit, but she has trouble with emotions. no doubt from losing her memory."

Itachi nodded. "It is a symptom that will go away in time, Okaasan."

she shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't think she's really experienced emotions much after anger, hurt, and pain. So boys, please, please try to be nice to her." her black eyes turned to them, and they nodded.

"Hai, Okaasan."

the little Haruno came over to her, arms loaded down with heavy, thick books, all about the shinobi techniques, life, and thier rules.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at all the titles. _'It seems Okaasan wasn't kidding.'_

they then dragged thier purchases back to the Uchiha main household, and then to Sakura's room. Mikoto helped her put everything away, then left her with a wink to 'have fun with her saturday'. whatever that meant. she was going to crack open those new books and read the day away on her comfy new bed, and take a nice hot shower after that.

she picked out one, 'Basics of jutsu types and the History of,' and she started reading it.

after three hours of nothing but reading while switching positions, her stomach grumbled. since she was almost done with the heavy reading she preffered to the light kind she had to do at the Academy, she tried ignoring it.

Grooooooooooowl.

she placed a hand on her rumbling stomach. not good. wasn't it around dinnertime...? she'd completely missed out on lunch. she hopped off her bed, landing as silently as a cat. then she stared blankly at her feet. shouldn't that have made a clicking noise, or something? she then shook her head. She probably had quite a bit of training back in Ame. maybe her family almost killed her during training! or if they were too strong and cocky, she wouldn't blame the Amean people for hating them.

She was surprised Fugaku even allowed shoes on in the house. She supposed it might have something to do with having two boys and breakables around, or maybe it's just too bothersome to do it. he didn't mind it when everyone else kept thier sandals on, and even to Sakura it was a possibility that it was chilly inside the house. which was an oddity in itself, really. Since it was rapidly turning to summer outside. It was probably some kind of internal heating that could also be for cooling.

she walked up to her door after silent contemplation- and she'd smoothed out the wrinkled bed as she had been thinking- so she surveyed her room. clean. perfectly clean, and organized. Organization was more than just cleanliness to her. It meant that she could take care of herself without any outside help... she stopped that train of thought right there. from now on, Organization was organization. nothing more, but nothing less. She had Mikoto-san to help take care of her now, and she was eternally grateful. even though she could take care of herself, did not nessecarily mean that she wanted too. oh, heavens no! she hated being completely alone for long time periods. almost as if she'd been forced to edure it before without any choice in the matter.

she shook her head as she had been standing right in her doorway, staring blankly ahead for who knows how long. She really needed to stop that.

she padded quietly along to the kitchen, and smelled a curry of some kind being prepared. her mouth watered slightly. it smelled delicious, and spicy. she also smelled the faint aroma of white rice being boiled and some tea to go along with the meal wafting from the kitchen.

she peeked in inconspiculously, to see Mikoto stirring the curry. "Mikoto-san? do you need help?" the rosette asked quietly.

"Hai, Hai, Sakura-chan. could you watch the tea for me? the food's almost done." the ravenette woman smiled. the small girl nodded then went over to the tea, using a short stool to be able to reach the teapot.

soon it was screaming with the steam escaping, and Sakura took it off the burner. Mikoto enlisted the help of Itachi for carting the plates out to the table- plus a plate of raw tomatoes, probably Sasuke's, she reasoned, as the boy loved those red fruits- and she carried the tea and the plates out. the chopsticks and other utensils were already set the pot onto the table, and then Mikoto smiled.

"go ahead, Sakura-chan, you pour the tea while I serve the food." she guestured to the pot of steaming hot tea with sugar already added, and the girl nodded.

she picked up the tea and with silent footsteps poured it into each small cup perfectly, just as Fugaku entered. he watched the careful way she did the task, and then when she sat down the teapot. for all they knew, it was her first time of pouring tea for so many people, and not to mention the pot was slippery and had no handholds on it whatsoever. it was also not insulated well, so the outside would have been extremely hot as well.

he looked to Mikoto, then to the small Haruno girl staring at the ground. "Haruno-san." she looked up at him, but not in the eyes, like many would have. She obviously subconsiously remembered how to act around powerful people. "I will start your training in one week. Train on your own, because you both need the exercise, and to polish up on your skills."

she nodded and bowed her head slightly. "Hai, Fugaku-sama."

he raised an eyebrow. he'd basically insulted her strength, and she was intelligent enough to know it. "It will begin with a fight between you and I, to determine your strength."

she nodded again, but this time silently.

they soon sat down to dinner.

"Sakura-neechan?" Sasuke asked, poking her arm.

"Hai, Sasuke-chan?" she asked, turning her head toward him.

"Can you explain what Sensei told us in class today? I didn't understand. he was talking too fast." the little boy rubbed his head.

she smiled faintly at him, to reassure him. he brightened. "Hai, Sasuke-chan. He was just trying to make me look weak, he was staring at me the entire time he was going on about jutsu techniques. And I think he's so bent on getting me out of there, it is inturrupting classtime. I will have to have a short conversation with him later..." she trailed off.

Itachi looked to her. "Adults of the village don't like you much, do they?" he asked flatly.

"Iie. no matter how invisible I try to be, they think I'm a show-off and a fake. they also don't trust me..." she saddened slightly, then brightened. "but it's alright. as long as I get to be a kunoichi." she then turned back to her food. that was the most she'd talked all day.

she finished, then looked to Mikoto. she nodded to say she was went into the kitchen and scrubbed the dish clean of the delicious curry and rice, and her cup clean of tea residue. After that she hopped off the stool- she was MUCH too short- and she went to her room. maybe she could train a little after she explained the sensei's words to Sasuke.

she retrieved her new katana, and unsheathed it outside, balancing it in one hand, it fit like a glove and was balanced in her palm. it felt... _natural_, almost, to hold this weapon. perhaps she'd trained with one before. all she knew was that simply holding the blade made her slightly happier and made her feel slightly less vulnerable, even with her mask down.

she took a cautious look around, then twirled it carefully in her hand. she looked to a training dummy. _'It couldn't POSSIBLY hurt...right?'_

Inner grinned. _**'Go for it!'**_ It seemed Inner had lost her memories as well. she felt slightly disturbed when nothing else happened after that, but shook it off. Inner was the only one besides her consiousness in her mind. nobody else was there...right? she hoped not. she padded silently over to the dummy, and then gave a short stab to the stomach area of it. she twirled and dodged, imagining it coming to life and attacking her, imagining a real fight as she skillfully slashed at the training dummy, until it's sawdust stuffing was spilling out onto the ground, and it's head was laying at her feet.

she snapped out of the happy feeling she'd had, then looked around again before sheathing her blade. she felt pleased with herself. happier now, even. she quickly strolled away from the area, not wanting anyone to know her skills.

Itachi came to the dummy and tilted his head, and saw Sakura walking away. "No...it couldn't have been her. she hasn't trained with the katana yet..." he muttered to himself, then replaced the dummy with one he had been bringing to practice on anyway. he still had doubt in his mind. They knew next to nothing about her past, after all.

she quickly went to the prch right outside the living room, and Sasuke came barreling out. "Sakura-nee! Sakura-nee!" He called childishly as he grabbed onto her in a glomp, sending her a few steps back.

"Hai, Sasuke-chan?" she smiled at him.

"What did the teacher say?" he smiled back, and she sighed. this would take awhile.

"Alright. the basic notion of what he said was 'Jutsu is based around chakra; spiritual and physical energy we shinobi combine into a energy force we force through our tenketsu points with handsigns. boar, fire, horse, and rabbit are just a few of the more commonly known ones, and many jutsus start or end with them. Chakra has element types that determine what type of jutsu would come naturally to you. Fire, water, wind, lightning, air, and also there are other types more suited to genjutsu types, and other sorts of ninjutsu. even Kinjutsu users' chakra has to be molded and used in a certain way to be fully effective. as you get older, you'll notice that your chakra might adhere to more than one type of chakra. but some chakra doesn't adhere to one specific range or types, and it's very rare. it can be molded into any jutsu ever concieved. However, the person has to have almost inuman chakra control to do so.'" she finished off, and Sasuke let it sink in for a few minutes, and then he nodded and gave a bright smile.

"Arigatou Sakura-neechan!" he then went barreling off, back into the house for some reason. probably to play with Mikoto or something.

the rosette shook her head then her mind wandered back to the book she'd been reading. she really wanted to get back to it, so she quickly- but instinctively quietly- made her way up to her room and picked it up again. she layed back on her pillow, and grinned at the section she got to. the history and techniques of Genjutsu, and even Kinjutsu.

she read through the last two hundred pages of the book in a shorter amount of time than she would've thought possible, but then wandered into her closet to put it back onto the shelf. she looked to a chest of drawers pushed up against the wall, and opened the bottom drawer, and her eyes widened. it was full- and I mean FULL- of underwear and undershirts. she closed the drawer and opened the next. it was full of the skintight shorts and shirts, and all the mesh was there. she opened the top drawer, and she smiled. her masks, extra gear, and excess scrolls were there. including all her technique scrolls.

she looked to the top of the dresser- using a short stepping stool Mikoto had the foresight to put in there for the short girl- and saw the sets of shuriken, kunai, her new black gear pouches, her tiny napsack with everything neatly packed, and the woman had even snuck in three packages of chakra and food pills- and even a bottle of soldier pills.

she smiled warmly. _'She's so nice...'_ she exited the large closet, shutting off the light, and padded into the sparkling clean bathroom. she turned the shower on, and then as soon as the tempature was nice and warm, she stripped then hopped in.

she scrubbed herself clean with the shampoo and soap on the built-in shelves. she then let the warm water course over her face, as she closed her eyes and just let herself grin like a idiot. she felt great, safe, and warm, but she snapped out of it and shut off the water, then dried herself, and slipped into a pair of black underwear and a loose tanktop made of soft, green cottony material, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**K.L.K- I know, I know. it's long, it's overdue, and you're all pissed at me for taking so long.**

**Sakura- well... she's busy...**

**K.L.K- yup. I have three upcoming choir events I must attend, two in one day, a contest where I have to sing two songs back-to-back, and not to mention damn state testing. and when THAT'S over on monday, we're going to start preparing for Highschool. Oh. (dryly) YAY.**

**Sakura- (rolls eyes)**

**K.L.K- and the funny thing is, I already had the sixth chapter started, but I can adapt the old version into the seventh chapter and have no trouble. I'm trying to work on my doujinshi skills too, but that's during school. and I have some holiday fics that are long overdue- sorry no easter ones- that I will have up as soon as I can.**

**Kakashi- riiiiiiiiight.**

**K.L.K- (narrows eyes and holds a bottle of windex threateningly) do you REALLY want to test me right now Hatake?**

**Kakashi- nope! (hides behind Anko) what in hell got you so pissy?**

**Anko- (blink, blink) I'm gone. (ninja poof away!)**

**Kakashi- damn. I am exposed! (runs into his room and shuts the door)**

**K.L.K- (blinks) okaaay then... please review!**


	7. Mizuki's Backstory EWW Fish Slime!

**K.L.K- Ooh, I get to help someone out on here! (cheers) YAYness! alright, I'm going to help a friend of mine, NarutoChic100! alrighty, NarutoChic100 has this awesome fanfic called Tomboy Sakura is Konoha High's New Student. I freaking LOVE it, even though I dislike SasuSaku, it's still a good fanfic. I promised I would help anyone I could out on , so if you have a favour to ask, ask away and I'll see what I can do! (smiles) Please go read it! I Reccomended it, and I don't usually reccomend fanfictions!**

**Sakura- yup, she might wear black and keep a apathetic face on during most classes, but she is quite helpful. She was probably "Most Helpful" in many classes... damn popularity contests...**

**K.L.K- (nods) yup, I don't mind. I'm pretty laid back... except for my few pet-peeves... but that's about it. so yup! orochimaru-loves-sasuke, or as I call her Kitsune-chan, this is for you and NarutoChic100!**

**Inner Sakura- so please review, you two! we wanna know what you think about it! as well as everyone else! CHA!**

**K.L.K- hai! Onegai! (attention turns to the Television screen in her room) OOH Good Eats is on! (is watching with rapt attention) OMJ you can make Pea-burgers! O.O woooooooooaaaaah! they look GOOD!**

**Sakura- Hey! get to the fanfic!**

**K.L.K- but-! ...but-! I want to watch it! it's how to make peas good to eat while being good for you! Also, Field Peas are full of flavour, (and nuitrients) so you should try a recipe for split-pea soup for them. I don't doubt that it's good!**

**Sakura- Ooh really!?**

**Inner Sakura- HEY! Tape it and get to the fanfic, SHANNARO!**

**K.L.K- (pouts) fine, fine. Yare Yare, this is troublesome. anywho, I don't own Food Network.... which I watch alot.....or ANYTHING else in here, okay? to chapter six! ONWARD CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! (points toward the chapter heroically.)...I'm done...(sits down on bed to type)**

* * *

_Be-BEEP! Be-BEEP! Be-BEEP! Be-BEEeeep! BOOP....._

...silence once more.

Sakura yawned. she'd managed to not punch the alarm clock off the side-table, but she had hit the snooze button on her abused alarm clock- which had had to be fixed with a jutsu the rosette now in her arsenal, thanks to Mikoto-san. she still didn't call her with a '-chan' honorific, because she didn't feel that she deserved to. Every time she tried to call her that, her throat closed up and she started choking. it usually subsided a few moments later, but she had a feeling something in her mind did that.

anyway, Mikoto came bounding into the room, a bit happy to see the pinkette whom she felt a mother-daughter bond with ever since she'd seen the girl. "Good Morning, Sakura-chan! how are you?" the woman smiled as Sakura got out of her bed.

"Ohayo. I'm fine, Mikoto-san, that's the best sleep I feel that I've ever gotten. Daijobou?" the small girl smiled, and then went over to her closet. the Uchiha woman would be taking her...shopping. for some reason the word sent a shiver down her spine and ominous music to play in her mind, courtesy of Inner.

"well, after Academy you can walk with the boys here, and we'll go shopping afterwards since the boys are getting takeout tonight." the black-eyed woman spoke as the small girl pulled a outfit from her pack, and the girl gave a slight but noticeable nod before she went into the bathroom. soon the shower could be heard running, and Mikoto sat down on the bed in the room.

she was worried for Sakura. the little girl had, in a space of a month, lost all her clan, lost all her memories, came all by herself from Mist to Leaf, been put in the boy's classes, and moved in with them. so much change all at once, and the small onna didn't seem phazed in the least. well, a bit, but she seemed almost normal for a young kunoichi. although her insecurities regaurding her face and her body were troubling... all you could see was a bit of her face and her hands and toes! after all, most of the young kunoichi wore regular civillian clothes, and didn't have much gear; yet she did. she had a feeling she had been trained brutally by whoever her family had been, and she was grateful that she could make new memories with the Haruno girl, to replace the others, as selfish as that may seem. the girl seemed to have gotten the shorter end of the stick with her life so far, and Mikoto wished to turn that around.

the shower noises stopped and the girl came out already dressed, her hair slightly dampened. "ah, wait a second, Mikoto-san." she held up a finger and then she combed her fingers through the short and tousled hair, drying it with a quick hum of her chakra.

a black eyebrow rose. "that is a useful trick."

Fugaku walked into the room, and Sakura bowed her head in slight respect.

"Fugaku-sama." she muttered in acknowledgment.

"Haruno-san." he nodded lightly back.

Mikoto looked between the two and groaned inwardly. so much tension between the two! it aggravated her so. Ever since they had started training and Fugaku had very nearly been beaten by the pinkette in her swordmanship, they'd been terse with each other.

"Mikoto, the boys want thier breakfast soon, after morning training." he spoke shortly, and then he exited the room.

the ravenette sighed, and then waved to Sakura as she exited.

the rosette kunoichi-in-training looked into the mirror, pulling her mask up. she tied all of her gear on, and made sure her shoes were clean.

she then exited the room, locking it with the key she had been provided with, and then headed down to the kitchen, where the Uchiha main family was. she took a seat across from Sasuke, where she knew she should sit according to her intense manners she had unoubtedly learned, and Itachi sat at the other end of the western-styled table where they all sat, next to Sakura and opposite from Fugaku, with Mikoto at his side.

Itachi caught the girl's attention. "Sakura-san?" he said quietly, as the girl finished off her bite of breakfast.

"Hai, Itachi-san?" she asked just as quietly as he had, noticing the two adults speaking at the other end of the table.

"I want you to meet me in a training ground at six p.m, the seventh one... I want to know the new person who I will be hanging around with now." he whispered, and she nodded and smiled.

"I'll be there." she murmured back. then as soon as she was finished with her food, she took her plate into the kitchen to clean it, and then trudged out the door as she pulled up her mask, letting a few of the younger Uchiha boys see her. one came over to her and grinned, reminding her of that boy, Naruto. He looked to be Itachi's age...

"Yo! Umm...what's your name?" he grinned, the goggles on his eyes making the obsidian greenish and the blush on his cheeks apparent.

she gave him an icy look. she knew what he was thinking. "I am Haruno Sakura, and that's all you'll ever know about me..." she raised her eyebrow, then recalled Itachi hanging out with him. and his name. "Aa...Obito, was it?" he nodded hyperly.

"Oh. Well, Obito-san, I regret to inform you that our first impression will be cut short. I must get to Academy, after all." her eyebrow went back and she turned on her heel, then walked out of the compound with her hands in her pocket, cursing the clothes she wore that day.

she had on a loose black tanktop, a thinner, black mask, and a pair of skintight shorts under a short black buckle-up skirt. Mikoto-san had taught her how to use the eyeliner and mascara, and she quite liked the look of them, so she applied chakra to the cosmetics so they wouldn't smear or go away until she used chakra to remove them. as Fugaku had called her trick with her hair- the one she based the eyeliner trick off of- it was useful.

her black sandals made almost inauidible clicks, her back held in a proper posture as she walked through the streets to the Academy. she'd requested to go alone today. It was Friday. in fact, she'd left really early, so she'd get to meet up with Naruto. She enjoyed talking to the boy, but he seemed to have a nasty habit of forgetting things after he'd been injured. she'd saved him twice already that week. she shook her head.

_'He needs to learn how to fight- what am I saying, I have no idea how I know how to fight!'_ her hand clenched into a fist inside her kunai holster, which held kunai as well as a small box of strawberry pocky sticks. she snacked on them to keep her stomach going, as it had a problem with grumbling sometimes in class.

her eyes lazily traced the buildings, and then something impacted the back of her head, the cold, slimy goo covering some of the shaggy-looking strands. "what the...?" she murmured, then turned to see a rotting fish at her feet. a man scowled at her- the man who she'd sent running about two weeks prior. _'it's amazing he didn't succumb to alchohol poisoning, not to mention remember me.'_ she remarked in her mind, then dodged a rock with a fliud sidestep.

"Go away back to the hole from hell you came from, Demon Girl! this town already has a monster; we don't need two!" he shouted at her, causing the merchants who were setting up shop to look at her.

"Sir, I haven't the slightest idea what you were talking about." she told the ruddy-faced man calmly and carefully, analyzing his movements like the kunoichi she was training to be.

"Of course you do!" he shouted, then took a step towards her. "My buddy's talking soprano and is in the hospital because of you!"

she raised her eyebrow. "Once again, Sir, I will ask you to stop this tomfoolery. I have done no such thing, I assure you." out of the corner of her eye, she saw a few merchants exchanging bets on who would win a fight- her or the man. apparently the bets were on the man.

"You little monster, he's going to have to have his nuts cut off!" he dove for her, and she dodged, her face emotionless.

"Sir, that is unfortunate for your friend, but I have done no such thing." Oh, Kami, she hated lying... but sometimes it had to be done. "I do not want to engage in violence, Sir. please stand down." he grabbed her arm. "You initiated the contact, so do not blame this all on me."

she sent a kick straight up into his red face, sending him tumbling head over heels.

the merchants were gaping and whispering, she could both sense it and hear it. and they were placing bets on her now.

"Bitch!" the man growled, and he dove for her again, and she simply used a uppercut with her fist, sending it into his jaw and throwing him wildly off his course. he got up, spitting bood from where he bit his cheek deeply. she silently swept his legs out from under him and then stood on his hand, making him cringe.

"Do not use such degradatory terms for one such as I, imbicile. I am a kunoichi in training, and I will not hesitate to use my knowledge to take out such scum as the likes of you." she stepped off his hand after whispering the message in his ear, and she gave a blank, tundra-cold stare to the merchants, who stilled. she just then broke thier gazes and kept walking, head held high.

she soon near the Academy, when she remembered the rotten fish slime that scumball had gotten on the back of her head. that would cause a odd odor and not to mention it was unsanitary. she looked to a water fountain, and supposed it would work. she held the button in and wetted the back of her head, and then dried her hair quickly with her chakra.

she then swiftly made her way to the Academy's playground. she saw Naruto, swinging himself on the swing quietly. sadly, almost. she padded her way over to him- and knew he didn't notice her- so she stepped behind him silently. "Ohayo Naruto-san." she spoke into his ear, and he fell off the swing sideways.

"OOF! Sakura-chan! stop doing that!" he pointed at her, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

she rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." she plopped herself down beside him, her legs crossed. "So how are you?" she casually put a glowing green hand onto his forearm, where she'd healed a slight fracture in his bone the day before. damn those drunkard thugs.

"I'm great, Sakura-chan! But Sasuke-teme is still bugging me." he looked to the grass, pulling at it with his free hand.

"Oh, Sasuke-chan doesn't mean it, Naruto. He's just a little scared of how loud and friendly you are." she gave a soft smile, hidden by the mask. The people who were around her more knew she was smiling, due to the movement of the mask and crinkling of the skin under her eye.

he grinned back. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

her face suddenly snapped back to it's blank look. "But... if you need for him to stop, say so, and I will hold a conversation with him."

he nodded. "Of course, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke started to come over to them, but he hid behind Itachi when he saw Naruto. the rosette smiled at that, and then hoisted the blonde boy up. "Come on, let's go introduce you two properly."

she dragged him over to Itachi. "Sasuke-chan, come out from behind Itachi-san, I have someone for you to meet." when his little brother didn't come out, the elder Uchiha sibling pushed him in front of his legs. "Now that you aren't hiding like a scared little ninny, this is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke to shake, but the black-haired boy just stared at the extended appendage. "What's wrong, teybayo?" he asked, smiling.

the black-haired boy took the hand tentatively, and gave it a tiny shake before letting go. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." he spoke in a tiny voice.

"Sasuke-chan... Please do try to not be afraid of his loud side. he's a nice young gentleman." she turned her viridian orbs to him. "He has gained a tiny sliver of my trust, and so I expect you to treat him equally." she peered straight into his eyes, her cool gaze serious.

"H-Hai Saku-nee..." the younger Uchiha boy agreed reluctantly.

she gave a short nod. "Good. He's very friendly, and this will be good... For both of you."

he gave a nod, and the blonde pulled him over to the swing, and started yapping about nonsensical topics, whilst the little Uchiha started growing bolder, talking a little more.

"Ahh, at least they can be friends..." she sighed.

Itachi turned to her. "You haven't forgotten?" he asked- well, more like stated- and she gave a sly wink.

"I don't forget a lot of things unless I'm forced to, Itachi-san." her eyes then stayed cool, unemotional even. "I think that you would have realized that by now."

his eyes turned a tad softer. "I know that now, Sakura-san..." there was a moment of akward silence. "I suppose you three should socialize together... And I have a mission. Ja Ne, I will be at the seventh training ground at the appointed time."

she gave a nod, then started walking away. she paused in her walking, only to smirk. "Be careful, Itachi-san. Wouldn't want talent like yours wasted. Anything can go wrong, even on the smallest mission." then, with that somewhat odd message, she resumed at her languid pace.

she bonked Naruto swiftly on the head; softly as she could manage, because she didn't want to hurt the poor kid- but he still clutched the spot.

"_ITAII_!"

she sweatdropped slightly. "Naruto-san..." she sighed. Those two had been arguing. "Tomatoes are a fine, healthy fruit, but Ramen is also very delicious, and somewhat nuitritious, as it contains differed ingrediants. Please stop squabbling over this matter."

the two bowed thier heads. "Hai, Saku-nee." the young Uchiha apologized.

"Hai, Sakura-chan... Gomen." the blonde looked into her eyes, the blue so sorry looking she twitched.

"Naruto-san, for the last time, the 'Puppy pout' as called so by you- fails to pursuade me."

"...Kuso."

Pretty soon they were sitting in the Academy room, bored as hell. they then proceeded to poke the pinkette.

poke.

poke.

poke.

...

pokepokepokepo-

she caught both of thier hands. "Stop poking me. I have made it quite clear, I hate human contact."

...

poke.

her eyes opened, the pupil struggling against her will to turn to it's demonic slit, but she stubbornly refused to let it do so. "I said to STOP." she growled, and then they got scared looks. Sasuke had already told him what happened with her training with Fugaku. she just raised an eyebrow when they cowered and started spewing apologies. her eyebrow twitched, before a bark of laughter passed her lips. "Okay, okay! stop it, you two!" she half-giggled half mumbled. "I won't harm either of you, as long as I live. In fact, I'll protect you at all costs as long as I live." the two then looked shocked. "I promise on my honour."

Naruto looked wide-eyed at the rosette, who then returned his stare cooly, just before the Sensei entered the room, and she stood.

"Mizuki-sensei... I need to have a word with you, if it is alright." he smirked. they went out into the hallway, which was pretty much empty. "I must ask of you to stop with this treatment of me. Just because I am female, it does not mean I am strong. You will not force me from these classes, not even if you were to attack me physically."

his eyes darkened. "I treat you worse because this is a _BOY'S_ class. You don't belong."

she gave a eye-crinkling smile. "Oh, I think you're very wrong about that, Mizuki-sensei. I, Haruno Sakura, refuse to let you become so consumed in getting me out of these classes, that it worsens the quality of the education the others are getting. Little Sasuke came to me one day, so I could teach him about the subject you had... discussed... with us, of the chakra types and so on, so forth. However, I was not pleased to see that you were only talking so quietly and so quickly, only to try and damage my "small, insignifigant" self-esteem. Yes, I heard you muttering to yourself the other day." she tacked on the last bit, a tiny explanation. "You were practically raving. So, I must ask of you, before I report you to Hokage-sama himself... Stop this. It's Sexist, unjust, and just quite frankly, you are being what others my age would elaborate as a 'Jerk'."

he blinked at her. then his eyes narrowed. "Well, listen, pinky," he spoke through gritted teeth. Obviously seething with outrage at her passive protesting of his attitude. "I refuse to let one as weak and docile as you order me around. shut up, get moving; You're going back to the girl's classes. I hate you little filths, always weak, screaming about boys; I'm finished with it!" he grabbed her shoulder, but she instantly whacked his wrist, right on the bone with the handle of a kunai.

"Do NOT touch me!" she growled, then leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy. She had a seething, sudden anger for this dolt, and she began to see red. her muscles locked into place, her breath becoming shallow, as she was plunged into snippets of memories, out of order, and without a unblurred image to accompany it.

-  
_"you demon! OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
_-  
_"You abomination! I shall have you killed!"  
_-  
_"It's alright, Sakura-tenshi. Your Hiroshi-Aniki is here... Take care of her, my boy..."_

_"H-Hai... Maaka-Obaachan. For the survival of the goodness in this clan. And of...Usui."  
_-

She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "what the hell was that...?" she murmured, feeling a bead of sweat make it's way down her spine, giving her the chills. she looked at Mizuki, who was moving- as if in slow motion, she couldn't comprehend why- but she dodged his wrist, and then brought her foot up into his gut. he snarled at her, swinging a kunai at her head, before she knocked it from his hand. The hallway was empty. It had been for awhile. Even before thier...Little talk... Ever occured.

"stop." she commanded, her voice overlayed with chakra.

"How about fuck no, you little bitch!" he snarled, completely insanely. He'd obviously been under too much stress, and she needed to know why. She was a healer. This man was broken. She wanted- no, she needed to fix him, to help him. So when he lunged towards her, she made handsigns she didn't know she actually knew, and caught his forehead as his arms fell short of her body.

-  
_"Mizuki...Your mother...She's a slut... She's gone."_

_"Tousan, why?"_

_"She got killed. Now listen to me..."_

_"What, Tousan...?"_

_"Girls are too much trouble. all they are, are breeding machines, weak little things, docile creatures to be used for our pleasure. You hear me?"_

_"But...--!"_

_SLAP!_

_"..." Sob, cry, whimper._

_"What do you say to me, Mizuki?"_

_"..."_

_Thud! he'd kicked his son. "WELL?!"_

_"H-Hai, Otousama!" The boy was now crying silently, a bruised heap on the floor._

_"That's good, you little bastard."_

-  
she sucked in a breath, feeling like she had hit the ground after being knocked down by a pudgy person. Hard. his eyes turned from blank, to shocked.

"W...What happened...?" he asked, letting go of her arm.

_'Crud. did I wipe that memory?'_ she silently wondered._ 'Nah. That would be harder than just going into someone's mind to observe.'_

"I was just talking to you, wondering why your treatment of me was so.... terse." she explained, shortly, to the point.

"Well... It's just that...My mother wasn't the faithfullest of wives, especially to my abusive father. he killed her one day, finding her with another man, and then put a piece of his soul into this necklace before he killed himself." he tore off the necklace., beads flying everywhere, the glass amulet bursting into a million pieces. "...I apologize."

she shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't probably dealt with before. And thank you... you've helped me remember some bits of my past." she gave a short bow to him. "Mizuki-sensei... We'd better return to our normal positions. The classroom will be wild now."

his eyes widened, as he took off running. Little boys could be quite destructive, if left alone for too long.

she walked back to the classroom.

"Kiba! Get _off_ the desk! Shino, put those insects _away_! Graaaah, Chouji! _Stop_ eating other boys' lunches! Hey! Shikamaru, stop rewriting the textbook already!" the silver-haired teacher's voice drifted through the wall, and she gave a tiny smile.

At least classtime would be back on track.

* * *

**K.L.K- ooookaaaay then... I just kinda pulled the whole Mizuki thing outta my ass... because he was a flat character in the series, used only for one event, then filler, I decided to give hi a little more backround. But He'll probably just be...THERE in this ficcy, because I don't really like nor use him all that often. I don't even think there's anything about his past really, and I guess Sakura helped him and that lady during the Mizuki-tiger-potion filler thing get together, somewhat.**

**Sakura-...Ewww...Fish slime...in my hair.**

**K.L.K- And you thought that was the last of those drunkards we'd see? Oh, nooo, I just had to bring them back. A little sub-plot, as it seems. They'll probably have a deeper part in the story- especially the "Buddy" the guy that got his arse handed back to him by Sakura was talking about.**

**Kiba-... why'd we all get yelled at?**

**Shino & Shikamaru- Yeah!**

**Chouji- (munch munch)...Yuuuummerrrrs, chiiiips...(munch)**

**K.L.K- Well, I wanted to convey that you all knew each other at a young age. Not to mention you all knew Mizuki. Soo yeah...That one's solved...**

**Mizuki- Okaaaay Well, what do we all do now?**

**K.L.K-...**

**Kakashi-...umm...**

**K.L.K- Blast! I forgot the new chapter of me and Steph's ficcy! (runs out of disclaimer room)**

**Kakashi-...what's that fanfic about...?**

**WilliamBandet- It's about her and her friend Stephanie's characters, in a fanfic together that will eventually end up a ScarSteph pairing.**

**Shino- (shocked)**

**Naruto- WTFH?! Did K.L.K suggest it?!**

**WilliamBandet-...No... Strangely enough... Stephanie did... something about thier characters being so close anyway...**

**Everyone- (akward silence)**

**Link- (appears in the flash of a Deku Nut)...**

**Everyone- O.O (jaws drop)**

**Link-...(holds up a sign that reads 'Review for the sixth chapter of 'Clanless Sakura'!)...(flashes off again)**

**Everyone- (blink blink)**

**WilliamBandet- What the hell?**


End file.
